Jura Neekis
|name=Jura Neekis |kanji=ジュラ・ネェキス |rōmaji=''Jura Nēkisu'' |alias=Iron Rock Jura (岩鉄のジュラ Gan Tetsu no Jura)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 11 The Ace of Lamia ScaleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 18 |race=Human |gender=Male |age=27Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Chapter Cover (debut) 34 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=None |blood type= |affiliation=Lamia Scale Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage Wizard Saint |previous occupation= |team=Team Lamia Scale |previous team=Light Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Earth Magic |weapons=Staff |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice= Yutaka Aoyama |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jura Neekis (ジュラ・ネェキス''Jura Nēkisu'') is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild, where he is widely considered the Ace member, and is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Jura is known for his accomplished use of Earth Magic, which made him known as Iron Rock Jura (岩鉄のジュラ Gan Tetsu no Jura). Appearance Jura is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 7-8 by a pair of large black marks just above his black eyes,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Cover and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. Seven years after the momentary disappearance of Tenrou Island, Jura's physical appearance seems to have remained the same, with the only notable difference being a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif. Such beard is paired by a little, similarly colored mustache split in two parts, each placed diagonally below Jura's nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 His clothes initially mirrored those that were commonly seen worn by ancient civilizations such as Mayans or Egyptians, although his thick boots resembled Inuit garb: his chest was bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he donned a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it. On his arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders, seemingly made from the skin of some reptile. Around is waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt and sporting a motif composed of several arcs, with a single spot in each of their concave part and simple decorations reminiscent of Fleur-de-lis above them. The loincloth was fur-lined, something which matched his boots, almost completely composed of fur. In his first appearance in the manga, he also sported a dark green headgear shaped like a reptilian, crocodile-like head, complete with sharp teeth pointing downwards, beady yellowish eyes and elongated, jagged ear-like protrusions, which matched his armbands, with what appeared to be a black Egyptian-like wig reaching down to his shoulder under it, giving the impression that he actually had hair; an object which, paired with the the staff Jura initially wielded, granted him an Egyptian priest-like appearance. In the anime, however, this headgear wasn’t portrayed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 52 After the 7-year time skip, Jura's outfit received major changes, with the Wizard Saint now donning traditional Japanese clothes: he wears a light kimono, with the collar and the sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with light tabi.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 14 He also sports a dark mantle draped over his shoulders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 8 There have been some inconsistencies with Jura's current outfit, with him being initially shown wearing a plain one, then sporting the geometrical motifs on the sleeves which he didn't initially have; in addition, his mantle lost the strips which adorned its edges during its first appearances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Jura is sometimes shown resting his arms in the loose sleeves of his kimono.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 16 Personality Down-to-earth and with great humility, Jura usually refers to others with the highly honorific suffix "''-dono''", even to subordinates, enemies, animals (Even despite not knowing Happy's name, he once called him Cat-dono), and those inferior to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 6 He's shown to be very modest about the immense power he wields, claiming, in spite of his reputation, to be the weakest member out of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 15 He strongly believes that on the battlefield, those with great conviction are the ones who obtain victory, regardless of the quality or power of the Magic that either opposing side has at their disposal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 5 He's also an extremely upright, honor-bound individual, believing that arresting a good man is unjust, and being ready to fight against the law and exposing himself to consequences to protect such belief, as seen when he fought the Rune Knights alongside the rest of Light Team to prevent Jellal Fernandes from being arrested.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 9-11 He's also very dedicated and loyal to his allies, going as far as to shield them with his Earth Magic while leaving himself open and taking all the brunt of a massive explosion on himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 15-16 Despite being usually portrayed as serious and stern,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 3 he has shown a comedic side, displaying expressions of comical surprise, especially when speaking to Hoteye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 16-17 His fellow guildmates seem to have great respect from him and during their mission, Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy looked up to him as a leader of sort, something which allowed him to easily keep them at bay despite their temperament,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 17-18 together with his good-natured personality and his being prone to praise their work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Page 5 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Jura is first mentioned by Toby before his and Yuka Suzuki's fight with Natsu Dragneel. Yuka says they were part of the Lamia Scale Guild, with Toby letting Natsu know that it is the same one Jura belongs to, implying him to be very famous. Oración Seis arc He begins working in an alliance between his guild and the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, and Cait Shelter Guild to overcome Oración Seis, a member of an alliance of Dark Guilds called The Balam Alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 2-3 As they left to start to attack the Oración Seis, he was wounded by Angel and her small familiars that disguised themselves as Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 15-20 However, he recovers thanks to the real Ichiya and just barely manages to save the alliance in time from a lethal attack by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135 Pages 5-10 Along with Sherry Blendy and Lyon Vastia he pursued the Oración Seis members into a forest but was ambushed by their lackeys but they easily defeated them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 Jura later gets into a fight with Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes. Hoteye points out that while Jura can make the ground hard, he can make it soft. Hoteye then asks which is stronger. Jura says that it doesn't matter, because the one with the stronger conviction will always prevail. Hoteye disagrees with that statement, and says the battle outcome depends on if you are rich.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 4-5 However, as Nirvana affected Hoteye's positive emotions, Hoteye turns good and precedes to hug Jura causing to be completely confused and freaked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 15-17 It is then that Jura learns that Nirvana "cured" Hoteye and the two agree to work together to stop the other Oración Seis. However, Jura becomes a little aggravated when he hears that his bald head reminds Hoteye of potatoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 10-11 They are both later seen climbing up one of Nirvana's legs when its second stage is activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 Inside, Jura and Hoteye run into Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia and there Hoteye explains all about Nirvana. However, Midnight appears and battles the team. Hoteye agrees to stay behind as he instructs them to find Natsu and stop Brain. Before leaving, Hoteye reveals to them that his real name is RichardFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 8-15 As they find him and save Natsu, Jura hears Brain's plot to destroy Cait Shelter and he easily tosses Brain aside demanding answers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 12-20 As Brain is easily defeated by Jura, Brain prays that Midnight won't disappear either. Wendy and Carla arrives and heals Natsu and Happy. The group is in disbelief as they realize that defeating Brain didn't stop the Nirvana from moving forward to Cait Shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-11 Wendy begins to lose hope, but Natsu swears to her that he will protect her guild from the Nirvana as a repayment for helping him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 14-19 Seeing Natsu, she remembers Jellal Fernandes and decides to go off with Carla to find Jellal, leaving just Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Jura. But they don't realize that Brain still has one trick up his sleeve, and he sends them a message while impersonating as Hoteye. As a trap, he claims that Midnight is right below the King's room in order to finish them off. Unfortunately for Natsu and everyone, they realize the trap a little too late and they are caught up in the explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 7-12 They later get up to find that during the explosion, Jura had protected them from the explosion, and falls unconscious himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 15-17 As Nirvana is collapsing he saves both Wendy and Carla from being crushed by falling debris and they all get out safely. As Hoteye arrives with both Natsu and Jellal, Carla asks why is an Oración Seis member helping them, Jura explains that Hoteye is on their side now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4-7 Shortly after the newly reformed Magic Council have come in to take Hoteye. Just as Jura was about to protest against this, Hoteye says it's alright and that he can start a new life. He respects his decision and states that he will look for his brother and asks for his name. Hoteye tells them that his name is Wally Buchanen. Erza Scarlet states that she is friends with him (which shocked them both) and that he is safe. He smiles towards Hoteye for the wonderful news as Lahar takes him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 13-18 However, as Lahar tries to take Jellal, Jura assists Natsu and the others with trying to help him but Erza stops them and he respects her wishes like Hoteye's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 9-13 As the group then learn Cait Shelter's secret and takes his leave, he restrains Lyon from attacking Ren Akatsuki.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 X791 arc After hearing about the missing Fairy Tail members' return, Jura visits Fairy Tail with Sherry, Toby, Yuka, and Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-8 Later on, Jura approaches Makarov and the two talk about a certain guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 16 Grand Magic Games arc Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Jura, hanging out in his guild, is told by the guild master, Ooba Babasaama, that he will be participating in the games with Lyon. Hearing this, the other members of the guild cheer, all sure that they will win the year's games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 3-4 At the Grand Magic Games Jura is part of Team Lamia Scale, along with Lyon, Yuka, Toby, and Sherry's cousin, Chelia. During Lucy's fight against Flare, the Lamia Scale members were impressed with the fact that Flare can manipulate her hair, which annoys Jura because he's bald.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27', Page 10 In the first day, Jura is chosen by fans to battle against Fairy Tail's Mystogan, who is Jellal Fernandes in disguise. When they meet, Jura says that he won't hold back because he's a Fairy Tail's member, which "Mystogan" replies that he won't hold back either. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 20 The two begin their battle, with Jura using his Earth Magic. Jellal fights back using Mystogan's previous techniques, to go with his guise. Eventually though, Jellal starts using his Heavenly Body Magic after he realizes he can't win without it. As they fight, Jura takes notice to the use of the Magic and figures out Makarov's trick, though he simply smiles. Just when Jellal is about the use Sema, he suddenly drops to the ground, due to outside interference and Jura is declared the winner. Though surprised, Jura accepts his victory.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 274, Pages 4-18 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Jura represents their team based on his master's orders to compete in the Day's event. The event, Pandemonium, consists on defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. However, the event is finished by Erza Scarlet alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 When the pumpkin man announces the "MPF" and the turn of the other participants are finished, Jura steps forward and asks the pumpkin man if he can take it seriously, to which Mato says yes. He then prepares his Magic and strikes the MPF machine with his Rumbling Mt. Fuji, gaining himself a score of 8544 and shocking the audience with Makarov even stating he would be an even match with Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 18-20 Later, when Chelia is chosen to fight in third day's last battle, Jura tells her to go out with her all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 16 Chelia seems to follow the order on the battlefield, attacking and enduring her opponent Wendy Marvell's attacks with impressive strength. However, she's claimed to not be showing her full potential yet, despite Jura's advice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 19 Later, he is seen asking Chelia to stop and not use her special attack, which goes unheard by Chelia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 12 After the battle is declared a draw, he compares Wendy from the time with the Oracion Seis to the Wendy now and acknowledges the differences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 18 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Jura possesses powerful Earth Magic which allows him to turn the ground hard (as opposed to Hoteye, who can make the ground soft), and to manipulate it as he wishes. This has been described as being capable of "making even the tinniest sand as tough as iron", and is thus the reason behind his epithet Iron Rock Jura. His Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 6 allowing Jura to use them for both attack and defense. Jura has also proven himself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 18-19 Aside from such uses, his Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 14 Jura seems to cast most of his spells through the use of hand signs he performs, with the most common and used one being moving one of his hands with the index and middle finger stretched, and the others bent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 7-8 Revolving around this versatile form of Magic, Jura's fighting style seems to be a stationary one, with him assaulting foes by modeling and changing the terrain around them, and protecting himself through the extremely effective defenses Earth Magic provides him with. Through the use of this Magic of him, he was able to defeat Brain, the leader of the Dark Guild Oración Seis, with little effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-8 *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Jura's signature technique, in which he moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both Jura's usual, cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, Jura is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by humans. He has shown himself capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at his will, bending and twisting them to better guard himself or his allies from enemy attacks; in addition, he can split them into their constitutive elements, which he can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes, such as his Supreme King Rock Crush spell. These pillars are strong enough to block Brain's Darkness Magic without fail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 4-6 :*'Continuous Formation' (連鎖 Rensa): Jura creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 (Anime Only) *'Rock Avalanche': While standing near to a rocky surface, Jura rapidly extends one hand towards the target, his fingers placed in his most recurring hand gesture. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with great force, striking them and then falling to the ground. This spell is fast and effective enough to catch someone as powerful as Oración Seis' leader Brain off-guard, leaving him surprised. (Unnamed) *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): Jura rapidly moves one of his hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompts many stones from the area in front of him to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing them in a rocky formation. Jura then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components, causing high damage to the previously encased target. This spell was powerful enough to defeat Oración Seis' leader, Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 7-11 In the anime, Jura uses this spell with two phrases: first phrase, surrounds enemy with stones and encases them in a mass of rock; second phrase, crushes all the stones which surround the enemy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 *'Iron Rock Fist': Jura extends one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the target. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing Jura to move it around as he wishes and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 8-9 (Unnamed) *'Rock Mountain' (巌山 Ganzan): An extremely powerful defensive technique which Jura performs by joining his palms together. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. The presence of such formation is shown to repel enemy attacks, being strong enough to completely negate the effects of Jellal Fernandes' Grand Chariot spell, with the clash between the two moves sending a gale all over the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 13- 14 *'Rumbling Mt. Fuji' (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Jura after the latter joins his hands together before himself. As he does so, the area immediately in front of him is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. This spell managed to gain an outstanding score of 8544 points when casted on the Magic Power Finder, and was stated to befit one that carries the title of Wizard Saint.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 12-13 Mount Fuji is the highest mountain in Japan, as well as an active volcano; something which makes Jura's spell somewhat resemble the phenomenon of an explosive eruption. *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Jura creates earth spikes that immobilize his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 (Anime Only) *'Iron Rock Powder Explosion' (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Jura summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. (Anime Only) Enhanced Reflexes: Jura, despite his large size, is notably dexterous and can rapidly react to danger, demonstrating remarkable speed in the use of his Magic: when confronting Brain, he could block and redirect a number of assaults from the man's Darkness Magic, even those performed at close range, by rapidly generating his earth defenses;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-6 while Nirvana was collapsing, Jura appeared out of nowhere to save Wendy Marvell from a number of boulders which were going to crush her, grabbing her and Carla and taking them away from danger in an instant while at the same time using his rock pillars to block the boulders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4 Later on, during his match with Jellal Fernandes, who was employing his Meteor spell to maneuver around incredibly fast, he was shown able to send the bricks composing his Iron Rock Wall after the foe in an instant, right after being attacked, even managing to strike Jellal through these very bricks despite his blinding speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 11-12 Immense Durability: Jura has proven himself to be extremely resilient, surviving Angel's attempt to assassinate him, which had a knife piercing his belly from side to side,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 17 and subsequently fighting as if nothing had happened through the entirety of the battle against Oración Seis (though Ichiya's Healing Perfume did help him with this),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 10 even managing to take on himself all the brunt of an extremely massive explosion in order to protect Team Natsu, yet again surviving to fight later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 16-17 He was also shown emerging unscathed from the large beam generated by Jellal Fernandes's Sacred Song spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 7-8 Immense Magic Power: A member of the Ten Wizard Saints renowned for his great skills, Jura's sheer amount of Magic Power is astonishing: when asked to prove it numerically on the Magic Power Finder during the Grand Magic Games's Pandemonium event, Jura employed his Rumbling Mt. Fuji spell to gain 8544 points, a score which marked a new record for the tool, and which amazed even Makarov Dreyar, the Master of the Fairy Tail guild, a fellow Wizard Saint known in his own right for possessing a monstrous level of Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 13-14 Master Sensor: Jura possesses good skills in sensing others through their Magic Power, as shown when he could find out that Hoteye wasn't hiding far from him seconds before being attacked by the latter's Liquid Ground Magic, with even Hoteye going on to praise Jura's sensing skills, acknowledging him as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He was also able to notice something strange about Wendy Marvell's Magic Power at first sight,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 6 before she was revealed to be a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 18 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Jura has shown to possess good hand-to-hand combat skills, fighting unarmed, alongside the rest of the Light Team, the Rune Knights who were trying to arrest Jellal Fernandes, knocking some of them out simply through the use of strong punches, with no need for him to employ his Earth Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 10-11 Equipment Staff: During his first appearance, Jura was shown carrying around a long thin staff with the upper edge ending in a globe of a crystal-like material, wielding it with his left hand (possibly implying left-handedness, together with most of his spells being performed with his left hand). However, when he came to the rest of Light Team's rescue, he wasn't shown wielding it anymore. Khakkhara: After the 7-years time skip, when greeting the Fairy Tail members who returned from Tenrou Island, Jura was briefly shown wielding a khakkhara, a traditional staff commonly associated with Buddhist monks, distinguished by the large rings hanging from its top part. The khakkara Jura wields is massive, fitting its owner's size, seems to be entirely composed of metal and is very simple in shape, with its top part consisting of a plain, large ring, which has another single ring hanging from it. Right below the upper ring some bandages are wrapped around the staff itself. The khakkara is known as an effective weapon for real monks; however, it's as of yet unknown whether Jura can employ his in actual combat, or if it's just something ornamental. Appearances in Other Media Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Jura Neekis is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Jura Neekis possess the following moves: *'Main': Supreme King Rock Crush *'Sub 1': Crushing Rock Bullet *'Sub 2': Iron Rock Dwell *'Sub 3': Dwelling Rock Rotation *'Super': Iron Rock Wall Battles & Events *Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy vs. Red Hood *Jura Neekis vs. Hoteye *Jura Neekis vs. Brain *Jellal Fernandes's Arrest *Jellal Fernandes vs. Jura Neekis *Pandemonium *MPF Trivia *Jura dislikes peas because while eating some, a worm got in his mouth. *According to Hoteye, his head resembles a potato, which he used to eat with his brother Wally. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Jura's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Ten Wizard Saints